Harry e Gina
by Unicornia Potter
Summary: Harry estava apaixonado por Gina, mas não sabia como dizer a ela. Gina era a mais nova da família Weasley, com 6 irmãos mais velhos, incluindo seu melhor amigo, Rony. Harry conta com ajuda da sua melhor amiga Hermione, para tentar dizer seus sentimentos a Gina. *Essa é uma história para acima de 10 anos de idade.*
1. chapter 1

Era uma quarta feira, dia chuvoso para os estudantes de hogwarts. Harry estava em sua aula de história da magia com seus melhores amigos Rony e Hermione. Nem Harry nem Rony nem metade da sala prestava atenção no que o professor estava falando, mas Hermione anotava tudo que achava importante.

Logo depois da aula os três amigos foram para o salão principal almoçar. Harry percebeu que Gina Weasley, (irmã mais nova de Rony e 5 irmãos) não estava no salão e resolveu perguntar a Rony:

HP-Rony onda está Gina?

R- Ela disse que ia se encontrar com Dino.

Harry saiu da mesa com raiva e ciumes, fazendo todos que estavam lá olhar para ele. Harry foi atrás de Gina, procurou por tudo, mas não achou ela. Sentindo-se triste e com Raiva, quando estava saindo da sala comunal, se Encontra com Gina:

G- Harry! O que está fazendo aqui? Não devia estar no salão almoçando?

HP- Gina! Ãhh... Eu estava vindo pegar um trabalho que a Hermione me pediu.

G- Humm... Ok. Então até depois.

Harry reparou que ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos, mas achou melhor não perguntar.

 **Oi genteee, essa é a minha primeira fanfic mas espero que gostem! Beijos .**


	2. Capítulo 2

_No dia seguinte..._ Harry falou para Hermione o ocorrido de ontem e ela disse que Gina e Dino devem ter brigado e para ele não se preocupar. Ele não aguentou e contou para a amiga que ele gostava de Gina:

HP: Hermione, eu... Eu gosto da Gina.

H: Sim eu sei, também gosto dela.

HP: Mas não é como amigo, entende?

H: MEU DEUS HARRY, NÃO ACREDITOOOO, ESPERA SÓ ATÉ O RONY SABER.

HP: NÃO, Mione, acho melhor isso ficar só entre nós por enquanto.

H: Ta bom, mas acho melhor contar o quanto antes.

Harry e Hermione foram então, tomar o café da manhã, e encontraram Gina e Dino conversando e Rindo. Hermione, ia ir sentar para conversar com eles mas sentiu seu braço ser puxado com força para longe deles.

H: Harry! Por que fez isso??

HP: Eu não quero sentar sozinho.

H: Ta bom, mas ela deve ter desconfiado de algo quando me viu sendo puxada.

Harry entortou um garfo olhando para Gina e Dino e Hermione só estava rindo. Então Rony chehou e estranhou a raiva do amigo e Hermione inventou uma desculpa nem tanto convincente.

H: Harry está bravo pois hoje de manhã quando entramos no salão, o professor Snape veio dizer que ele tinha feito a poção que ele pediu toda errada e que ele era igual o pai, que só quer ser popular e só liga pra fama.

Rony acreditou de primeira, pois estava com fome e nem deu atenção para o que Hermione estava dizendo.

Harry viu Dino sair do salão com Gina e ficou mais bravo e com mais ciumes ainda.

R: Harry, o que Gina e Dino fizeram pra você? Tu não tira os olhos deles.

HP: An? Ah, nada não só estava querendo falar com Dino mas ele está com Gina, então tenho que ver outra hora.

 ** _Oii! Espero que gostem e acho que o terceiro capítulo sai ainda hoje! Beijos!_**


	3. Capítulo 3

_Sexta-feira_ 21:30Harry ainda não falou com Rony sobre seus sentimentos por Gina, com "medo" do que seu melhor amigo ia dizer. Hermione já disse para Harry falar com Gina, mas ele diz que não quer estragar o namoro dela com o Dino.

H- Harry, você tem que dizer pra ela. Não pode ficar esperando tanto tempo, daqui a pouco já saímos da escola e seguimos caminhos diferentes! Esse papo de "nao quero estragar o namoro dela" é uma desculpa pra dizer que não tem coragem. Vamo Harry, ela vai te escutar e talvez ela também goste de ti.

HP- Mione, lembra que Rony disse que ela já desistiu de mim faz tempo? E...

Hermione não esperou ele terminar a frase e já disse:

H- E se ela só disse isso porque tem vergonha de dizer pro Rony seus sentimentos? Pensa nisso Harry.

E se retirou para dormir. Harry ficou mais um tempo na sala comunal e as 23:30 foi se deitar.

 _Sábado 6:50_ Harry levantou mais cedo que seus amigos. Hoje teria visita a hogsmead, e ele decidiu que iria falar com Gina. Ele se vestiu e desceu para tomar café da manhã.

Encontrou Hermione conversando com Gina e foi se juntar a elas mesmo com uma enorme vergonha.

H- Bom dia Harry! Por que acordou tão cedo?

HP- Bom dia Mione, bom dia Gina. Estava ansioso para o passeio de hogsmead.

G-Bom dia.

Harry percebeu que Gina não estava tão feliz e resolveu perguntar.

HP- Gina, aconteceu alguma coisa? Você parece triste.

G- Ãhh... Bom, é que o Dino terminou comigo, e estou triste por isso, pois gostava muito dele.

Por dentro Harry pulava de alegria, mas tentava não fazer parecer que ele estava feliz.

HP- Ahh, desculpa.

Harry percebeu que não escorria nenhuma lágrima do rosto dela, só parecia desapontada. E reparou que ela não disse que amava ele, ela disse que gostava, então poderia ser um bom sinal.

HP- Gina, você vai a Hogsmead?

G- Sim, vai ser bom pra esquecer o assunto. Ãhh Harry, você poderia me encontrar no três vassouras?

HP- Claro. Que horas?

G- As 8:00.

HP- Ok.

G- Vou terminar de me arrumar, tchau!

HP e H- Tchau!

Hermione olhava com um sorriso no rosto para Harry.

H- HARRY, ela gosta de você!!

HP- Nao viaja Hermione, acho que ela só quer conversar.

H- Conversar, ta bom, vou fingir que acredito.

Então veio a professora Minerva avisar que era para todos que iriam a Hogsmead seguissem ela.

Harry e Hermione avistaram Rony chegando e se juntando a eles.

R- Bom dia Harry, bom dia Mione!

HP e H- Bom dia Rony!

Eles haviam chegado em Hogsmead e os três foram para a Dedos de Mel. Harry olhou o relógio, quando estavam saindo da loja e viu que era 7:58.

HP- Eu vou ir ao banheiro e ja volto.

R- Tá.

H- Ta bom. - e deu um sorriso de canto para Harry.

Harry chegou no três vassouras e logo avistou um cabelo comprido e ruivo, de costas pra ele. Ele foi indo na direção dela e sentou na sua frente.

G- Oi Harry! Obrigado por ter vindo.

HP- Oi Gina!

G- Bom, eu queria te falar uma coisa que já faz alguns anos que estou guardando e acho que já é hora de te falar...

 ** _Espero que tenham gostado, beijos!_**


	4. Capítulo 4

_G- Bom, eu queria te falar uma coisa que já faz alguns anos que estou guardando e acho que já é hora de te falar..._ Harry estava pensando em várias coisas que ela poderia falar como: "Acho melhor a gente se afastar, você esta muito estressado ultimamente" ou "Harry você é o motivo do meu término com o Dino, ele acha que eu gosto de você, e quero pedir pra você não ficar perto da gente entende". Ele estava ficando nervoso. Então a ruiva disse:

G- Harry... Eu gosto de você. Mas não é do tipo, como amigo, eu quero ser mais que sua amiga Harry.

Harry estava pulando por dentro.

HP- Gina, eu iria te falar a mesma coisa, mas não sabia como dizer isso.

G- Não precisa.

Gina deu um beijo em Harry, que retribuiu no mesmo instante. Quando eles se afastaram, Harry se ajoelhou e disse:

HP- Ginevra Molly Weasley, você aceita namorar comigo?

Gina ficou encarando Harry, sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

G- SIM SIM SIMMM.

Harry e Gina se abraçaram e deram um beijo. Todo o três vassouras aplaudiu eles. Eles sairam e logo econtraram Rony e Hermione sentados em um banco perto do Cabeça de Javali.

H- Olha Rony, Harry e Gina estão vindo.

R- Ah Graças a Merlin, pensei que Harry tinha mo... Pera, por que a Gina está com ele??- Rony já desconfiava de algo, e não estava tão feliz. Já Hermione, pulava de alegria.

HP- Oi Mione, Rony. Desculpa a demora. Bom... Ãnn...

G- Eu e Harry estamos namorando! - Disse Gina com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Rony estava com cara de quem tinha levado um balaço.

R-O QUE?? COMO ASSIM??? GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY VOCÊ NÃO TEM IDADE PRA NAMORAR, AINDA MAIS, "ELE".

G- Rony, eu não sou mais criança, e eu namoro quem eu quiser e você deveria agradecer por ser "ele" ao Invés de qualquer outro estudante como Miguel Corner.

Hermione já estava abraçando os dois muito feliz.

H- Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer, sabia!!

Rony ainda estava de cara amarrada para Harry e Gina, que ao contrário dele, estavam muito feliz.

Já eram 12:00 quando eles voltaram de Hogsmead, e foram para o salão principal almoçar.

Quando Dino viu Harry e Gina juntos, já foi logo perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

D- Gina, por que você está com "ele"?? - Dava pra ver o ciúmes nas palavras de Dino.

G- Eu e Harry estamos namorando. - Ela disse com um sorriso satisfatório.

D- O QUE?-Nessa hora, ele gritou tão alto, que até Dumbledore olhou para eles-Mas nós não estamos juntos? Gina, eu mudei.

G- Você que quis terminar, eu só aproveitei a oportunidade.

Harry soltou um risinho que fez Dino olhar para ele.

D- Isso Potter, fica rindo do azar dos outros até alguém rir do seu.

HP- Nesse tipo de azar ninguém vai rir de mim, porque eu não termino com alguém e fico correndo atrás dela dizendo que mudei, sendo que é puro ciúmes.

Dino saiu do salão principal resmungando coisas sobre o Harry. Gina olhou para Harry e deu um selinho nele. Rony então disse:

R- Olha, eu aprovo o namoro de vocês, mas só porque é o Harry e nao o Miguel Corner e o Dino, nada contra o Dino só nao acho que ele era uma boa opção para você Gina.

G- Rony, aprovando ou não, eu o Harry já estamos namorando, você ia ter que aguentar.

Eles sairam do Salão principal e foram para a sala comunal. Harry e Gina estavam sentados no sofá quando Angelina entrou pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda e deu um envelope a Harry:

A- Harry, Minverva disse que Dumbledore pediu para te entregar.

HP- Ok, obrigado Angelina.

Harry abriu o envolpe e leu a carta de Dumbledore.

 _Harry,_

 _Espero você no meu escritório as 20:00. Por favor traga a Srta. Granger com você._

 _Alvo Dumbledore._

 _P.S: Gosto de feijãozinhos de todos os sabores._

Harry leu a carta diversas vezes para entender porque Mione teria de ir com ele. Como Hermione estava na biblioteca, Harry disse a Gina que iria atrás dela para mostrar a carta já que eram 18:30 e a amiga provavelmente iria querer estudar um pouco mais até as 20:00. Chegando lá avistou a amiga de longe.

HP- Mione, recebi uma carta de Dumbledore pedindo que nós dois fossemos no escritório dele as 20:00.

M- O que será que ele quer comigo? Mas obrigado por avisar Harry, nos vemos as 19:55?

HP- Pode ser, na frente da sala dele.

H- Harry, qual é a senha?

HP- Vou deixar a carta com você. Na carta mostra.

H- Ok, tchau Harry.

Harry voltou a sala comunal as 19:12 e tomou um banho rápido no dormitório para não se atrasar. Quando saiu ele desceu para a sala comunal, viu Gina com Bichento (gato de Hermione) e foi lá falar com ela.

G- Harry! - Se levantou e lhe deu um beijo "rápido". - Já pensou no que você e Mione fizeram para ser chamado na sala de Dumbledore?

HP- Não, não faço a mínima ideia.

G- Espero que não seja nada de ruim Potter. - Disse Gina num tom brincalhão e Harry Riu.

HP- Isso eu também espero. - Disse ele ainda rindo um pouco.

Quando fechou 19:50 Harry pegou sua capa se invisibilidade e o mapa do maroto e foi para a sala de Dumbledore, esperando Hermione.

Ela chegou exatamente as 19:55 e então eles entraram na sala.

Dumbledore com um sorriso e olhando por cima de seus óculos meio lua disse:

AD- Boa noite Srta. Granger. Boa Noite Harry. Sentem-se.

 ** _Espero que gostem, beijos._**

 _AD= Alvo Dumbledore._


	5. Capítulo 5

**_Ainda é sábado._**

 _AD- Boa noite Srta. Granger. Boa Noite Harry. Sentem-se._

Harry e Hermione se sentaram nas cadeiras em frente a Dumbledore. Hermione estava corada e assustada.

AD- Srta. Granger, pode se acalmar, ser chamada na minha sala, nem sempre é coisa ruim.

H- Desculpe senhor.

AD- Vocês devem estar pensando no por que eu chamei vocês aqui. Bom primeiro o Harry. Harry, não pude deixar de notar aquela discussão com Dino Thomas. Por favor me diga o motivo. - Ele terminou com um sorriso no rosto. Hermione estava com um sorrisinho de canto, já Harry, estava corado.

HP- Bom, o motivo da discussão foi a Gina.

AD- Vocês discutiram por causa de Srta. Weasley?

HP- Bom, é que Dino e Gina estavam namorando, então ele terminou com ela, e ela pediu pra me encontrar no três vassouras, e foi aí que eu e ela começamos a namorar. E Dino ficou com ciúmes.

AD- Entendo. Os pais dela aprovam?

HP- Ainda não falamos com eles, só com Rony.

AD- E ele aprova?

HP- Sim senhor.

AD- Muito bem. Então já pode retirar Harry, boa noite.

HP- Boa noite senhor.

Harry saiu e ficou esperando Hermione perto da porta vestindo a Capa e Olhando o Mapa do Maroto.

AD- Srta. Granger. Tenho dois assuntos para falar com você. Primeiro, notei que você passa bastante parte do tempo com o Sr. Weasley. Vocês estão na...

H- NÃO, não não, somos só amigos, e como Harry esta com a Gina, nós ficamos mais juntos sabe.

AD- Entendo. Bom, o segundo assunto é sobre o seu vira-tempo. Você está com ele?

H- Sim senhor- Disse Hermione pegando o vira-tempo de seu bolso e entregando a Dumbledore.

AD- Ótimo! Obrigado srta. Granger. Boa noite e avisa o Harry que ele não precisa ficar te esperando da próxima vez.

H- Ok, boa noite senhor.

Hermione saiu mas não viu Harry.

HP- Mione! - Disse Harry saindo de baixo da capa.

H- Harry! Que susto. Dumbledore disse que da próxima vez não precisa me esperar. Como ele sabia se você estava com a capa?

HP- É o Dumbledore, ele sabe de tudo. O que ele queria com você?

H- Ele perguntou sobre mim e Rony e pediu meu vira-tempo.

HP- Por que será que ele quer voltar no tempo?

H- Não sei.

Eles chegaram ao quadro da Mulher Gorda e disseram a senha:

H- Cabeça de Dragão.

O quadro girou e eles entraram. Só tinha Rony, Gina e 5 alunos do primeiro ano na sala comunal.

HP- Oi Gina, oi Rony. Onde estão o resto das pessoas?

R- Oi Harry. Já estão nos dormitórios. Oi Mione.

H- Oi Rony, oi Gina. Estranho, ainda são 21:15.

G- Oi Harry, oi Mione. Também achei bem estranho, normalmente eles vão as onze horas.

H- Pois é. Bom, eu vou ir tomar um banho, depois eu volto.

HP, R e G- Ok, tchau.

R- Também vou ir, já volto.

Gina se levantou e deu um beijo em Harry.

G- O que Dumbledore queria?

HP- Perguntar sobre a discussão com Dino. E com a Mione, sobre o Rony e pedir o vira-tempo dela.

G- Por que ele quer voltar no tempo?

HP- Não sei.

G- Harry vou ir dormir, estou muito cansada.- Deu um beijo em Harry e saiu.

R- Você se da bem com ela né?

HP- Rony! Que susto. A quanto tempo esta ai?

R- Desde a parte do vira-tempo.

HP- Humm. Bom eu vou tomar banho e ir dormir.

R- Vou ir com você então, não quero ficar aqui sozinho.

HP- Sozinho você não vai ficar, Mione ta descendo e ela não vai ficar feliz se nenhum de nos estiver aqui.

R- Ta, mas eu só vou ficar porque tu está pedindo.

Harry subiu, tomou banho e foi dormir.


End file.
